Edd's House
Edd's House is perched on the corner of the Cul-de-Sac with only one immediate neighbor. Edd's ideally positioned for keeping an eye on Eddy, that big lawn must take an awful lot of mowing though! Once the bathroom was taken out for repairs and has probably been installed back later. Edd's Room Edd's Room style is methodically laid out, with an ant farm (that contains exactly 5,239 ants), his cactus named "Jim", a replica human skull, forceps, other medical items, and models of the planets hanging from the ceiling. Everything in the room is labeled. He keeps his room meticulously clean. Anyone who enters his room has to exchange their shoes for a pair of sanitized bunny slippers. The basic coloring of Edd's room is green and yellow. He also has a solar system mobile hanging from the ceiling. He has a large bookcase with all of the books alphabetically sorted, according to the episode, "Stop, Look and Ed". His room also has a security system, if anyone other than Edd himself found touching his stuff, the system will be activated, then it'll unlock the door and ask the toucher to leave his room. It was seen in "''Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed"''. Eddy occasionally pokes fun with Edd's labeling system. One time, he switched the labels BED and TOILET. There is a window in the room that can be lifted from the bottom and held up by a ruler. Edd's Parent's Room Edd's parent's room is located on the second floor of his house. Whenever visitors are stopping by, Edd states that his parent's room is off limits. Some of the items in his parent's room include two separate beds, first aid kits situated at the foot of the beds, a fire extinguisher mounted on the wall, and pictures of pears all over the room. There is also a dressing table in the corner of the room that contains a drawer full of stick notes. There is also a closet in their room that includes a bunch of ugly, plaid, jackets, a golf club bag, a box marked "Umbrellas: 1959-1999", a box labeled "Edd's Baby Photos", a strange box labeled "Friday", and a box containing the "Ancestral Fruitcake". Bathroom Edd has a rather large bathroom filled with multiple cabinets including one with a "Keep Out" sticky note on one of the doors. It also has a toilet with a flower vase and a tissue box on top of it, a sink, a stool where Edd lays his dirty clothes on, and a bathtub with a scrubbing wand and loofah hanging on the wall. His bathroom was once removed for renovation in the episode "Cleanliness Is Next to Edness." There is also a wall not allowed to be touched! Garage Edd is a very gifted inventor. Most of his creations or experiments happen in his garage. Such as the Elevation Boots and Edzilla. The garage was once destroyed in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" by Edzilla. His garage includes gardening tools, work tools, planks of wood, jars of insects, and even a barrel of radioactive waste as seen in Eeney, Meeney, Miney, Ed though in The Day the Ed Stood Still it is shown to be a barrel of water. Yard Edd's backyard contains a small shed, used in "In Like Ed" to spy on Kevin. It also contains his old fashioned push-mower. Many trees and shrubs surround Edd's yard, which leads onto the lane at the back, apparently. Also, in "Keeping up with the Eds" several yard objects are visible, such as plant pots, model pelicans, etc. Basement Edd's Basement was prominently featured in the episode "3 Squares and an Ed" where Edd and Eddy where having fun riding down the laundry chutes that lead the the basement. Edd's basement is described by Eddy as having "dryer lint, paint cans, lonely socks, and mildew." His basement includes a standard washer and dryer machine, a water tank radiator, a small sink, and a large cabinet containing all of Edd's failed inventions. There are also three vents that pop out of the ceiling which are used as the laundry chutes. Edd's basement was again featured in the episode "The Luck of the Ed" where it is used to store Edd's electron microscope. Gallery File:Edd_hallways.jpg|The Upstairs hallways File:Eddsroom wide.jpg|Most of Edd's room. File:Eddsroom overhead.png|Edd's room overhead view. File:Parants room.jpg|Edd's Parent's Room. File:Parents_closet.jpg|Their closet. File:Parents_room2.jpg|An overhead view of his parent's room. File:Edd_bathroom.jpg|Edd's bathroom. File:Edd's_bathroom.jpg|Another shot of Edd's bathroom. File:Picture_1.png|Edd's garage destroyed by Edzilla. File:Eddbasment.jpg|Edd's Basement. Category:Peach Creek Category:Residences Category:Structure